User talk:Michael von Preußen
/tabs|This=2}} Welcome to my talk page, ! Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} new message. If you leave a message here, I will respond on . ---- EST Time -5:00)}} could you please tell me the reason as to why that isn't showing the current EST time? I am not to good at this, but I figured that would work. Thanks for the help. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 19:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think the EST in my signature works now. Granted I copied and pasted the Template:Disparu/JubilifeTime :and just changed the year. Do you think my signature will continue to work? Also, are you alright with me using :the large block of code you wrote in my signature? :---- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid ::You're correct. Sorry about that, I have fixed that and am just going to wait. Thanks. ::---- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 22:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Use of Looking at my sandbox User:Walt_Schmidt/sandbox#Me_Sig third example down, you'll find the 'extra' close tags that result in adding what you suggested.. As you asked me to close my sig with those, I presume you found one that needed closing. I'm usually good at ensuring every has its corresponding . So if you can point me to one that needed the closing, I'll better understand your advise. As structured on the aforementioned sandbox item, I don't see what isn't closed [ smile ]. User-space, User talk-space, and Mainspace Items : You told me: Furthermore, do not make User- and User talk-space oriented changes to mainspace articles. I hadn't realized the code I found on your page was so defined. Where can I learn what other code is not to be used on mainspace articles? Signature Fixed, thanks for all of the help. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 20:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Nation Page While reading your nation page I noticed the following anomaly: The first general election was held on 4 January 2009, less than a month after the creation of the nation, in which the first Reichstag was elected. The NUPG was elected to four hundred fifty-two of seven hundred sixty seats, commanding approximately 55% of the popular vote. Michael von Preußen, who became Emperor upon the nation's foundation, can only be removed by (and elected by) the Reichstag. Since the coup d'état in May to June 2009, public attention has been focused on the future of the nation. Elections are scheduled to be held again on 4 January 2009. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 01:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Vectorized Flag Thanks for creating a vectorized version of ADI's flag, it looks awesome! Pikachurin Talk • 23:04, 19 February 2010 (UTC) RE: Category time code Nope, I won't mind. Feel free to use it! :) Pikachurin Talk • 03:26, 20 February 2010 (UTC) :Ah, okay. The /time thing on my userpage is enough in that case. Thanks for the help. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 06:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Formation time Thanks for the clarification, that's the general idea I got from looking at the nation infobox code but wasn't sure. So I guess I'll just put it in there for complete-ness :P ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 06:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Regarding one of my Authors Hey MvP, I was informed that one of my authors Thomas Richmond, was banned for blatant vandalism of The Pacific Press article. I went over everything that was done and I support what was changed. TR is one of the leaders in our Media Department and long time member of the Order. I was hoping to get his ban over turned and allow the article to go back to what it was after he did the edits, although with a little bit of tweaks on bias :P Thanks Brennan Talk • Brennan ' 12:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC)' :No problem, I have and will continue to monitor his work to ensure that spamming and bias will cease and desist. Thank you for looking into it. Brennan Talk • Brennan ' 15:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC)' Permission to use your tables? For my Flags of Werbistan page, I used the table from your Flag of Großgermania page. Then, for Werbistan, while about to use Großgermania's table, I realized that I was essentially taking your design without permission (I assume you created it). Because my conscience would bother me if I didn't ask you, can I use your flag and nation tables for my own? If not, do you know of any good resources that could help me design my own table? Darth Andrew (talk • ) 06:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Any mainspace template is free and open for all to use, and indeed is intended for that very purpose. For example, Pikachurin made use of the flag template on his own page. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 13:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC)' ::Ok, thanks Locke and MvP. Just wanted to make sure. :) Darth Andrew (talk • ) 01:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Articles I am not entirely sure where I can put this so I am sending it your way :P There are two articles that can be deleted off the Wiki as they are no longer current or relevant to NPO's Media Corps. News Pre-dating the Pacific Press and Red Newsletter can both go. The first one has all broken links due to the forum changes and the second one is an one edition wonder that has no bearing on anything in the NPO anymore. Thanks Brennan Talk • Brennan ' 12:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC)' Hey MvP, Would you mind if I used some of the code you used in ? Pikachurin Talk • 19:44, 21 February 2010 (UTC) Continuum-NoV War the link i removed is a trojan it set off my anti virus Probable vandalism I don't want to get into an edit war without cause, so I will ask you what should be done with this situation. The problem is that AggieMan removed content from Knights of Leon. Normally that would be plain vandalism, but the difference here is that AggieMan has assumed control of that nation (he is the original ruler's cousin) and attempted to get a "new start." I consider his edits disrespectful because, although he is now in control, he did not start the nation and he is not the person we got used to as its ruler. I see no reason for him to remove content from the page. I will respect your decision in this matter. Thanks, ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 23:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Use of Up and Down with Rank I'm not certain how the Up and Down templates should be used with an alliance's Rank. I figured Up would mean they are "climbing" the rankings or getting closer to the top of the list. Is this correct or no? I ask because of this edit. Also, I don't mean to rush you, but have you investigated the Knights of Leon issue yet? Thanks. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 21:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I asked you about Knights of Leon because I was wondering if AggieMan's edits were vandalism or not, and if I would be correct in restoring the stuff he removed. I don't want to get him in trouble or get the nation deleted though. I don't know the exact details but I was told that katy23 isn't coming back, so I don't see the harm in AggieMan taking over. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 21:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC /me pokes Michael onto IRC. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 00:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC)' RE: Australia It was based on my French teacher's lesson on which form of "du" to use if the noun was masculine, feminine or plural. Since Australia is a feminine noun according to my dictionary, I used "de la" for the translation. I'm not exactly sure why they use Commonwealth d'Australie instead of Commonwealth de l'Australie when "de la" is used in other articles (such as , and ). I"m currently doing some research to check if "du" or "de la" should be used. Pikachurin Talk • 02:07, 27 February 2010 (UTC) :I'm assuming that they used "d'" instead of "de l'" in order to simplify "Commonwealth de l'Australie" to "Commonwealth de Australie" (which can be contracted to "Commonwealth d'Australie"). Since "Commonwealth d'Australie" seems to be more commonly used in official documents and other Wikipedia articles, I'll just use "Reinaume d'Australie" as the French translation for "Queendom of Australia". Pikachurin Talk • 02:17, 27 February 2010 (UTC) ::Also, thanks for cleaning up my foreign relations article, it's appreciated. :) Just out of curiosity, where did you get the word "Reinaume"? Pikachurin Talk • 02:36, 27 February 2010 (UTC) Re: Deletion - I Changed My National Anthem Link I changed my National Anthem and I had a page for the old one that needs deletion. The page for deletion is Go There Free (Our Name, Our Song, Our Dream) Renaming Bay Wolf Bay should be renamed to Bad Wolf Bay (the name of the nation), I guess the creator made a typo. Do you think it would be worthwhile to make a Rename template similar to that would put the name to which the page should be changed on the page and put the page in something like Category:Rename? (Sorry if that sentence was hard to understand :P.) Then you or other admins could check that category to see if anything needs to be renamed. Or is it better / more efficient to just do it this way and you just rename stuff when you notice it should be? ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 19:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I know anyone can move a page, but that leaves a (usually) useless redirect that only an admin can delete, so it's a little extra work. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 19:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: TSV No problemo. You know me, always stalking Recent Changes for things to fix :P ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 23:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) My userpage Thanks, I was trying to make the flag not touch the borders so it looked neater but it looks best the way you did it. Anyway, I have a question as usual :P. I was trying to use in the long lists at the bottom of my page. Will it work and I'm just doing it wrong, or will it not work in the column thing? I'm still investigating the various pieces of your userpage, might have to make myself a map :P. It's exam week now so I don't have too much time, but Thursday is Spring Break and that's when I'll start the serious work on my pages :P. Thanks for all the help. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 02:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's it. Thanks, I dunno what I was doing wrong when I tried it :S. Is there a way to center the title of the collapsible, and if not, is there a way to put a vertical line in between each column of the column thingy? ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 02:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay, thanks. I guess I didn't try putting the center tags in enough places :P. Also I see what I was doing wrong, I thought I needed to put a pipe thingy before every item in the list. Muchas gracias. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 02:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Okaaay...I guess I'm doing something wrong again but I can't figure out what it is. I copied my userpage to my sandbox (then made a couple minor changes), could you take a look at it if you have the time? I don't know if it's because there's not enough space to show all the stuff or if I formatted something incorrectly. Or perhaps it's only due to the computer I'm using? Anyway, I have to go now, I took an hour more than I had :P. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 03:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Olympics Hey MvP, First off, would you mind if I created a medal table similar to the one used in Wikipedia's article? Secondly, are these numbers correct? They're based off the roster you posted here, but I may have missed a couple of medals. Pikachurin Talk • 03:25, 2 March 2010 (UTC) :Do you want me to add all participants to the medal table, or do you only want the top 10? Pikachurin Talk • 21:53, 2 March 2010 (UTC) ::I think so. It was based off the way Wikipedia sorted their Olympic medal lists. Pikachurin Talk • 22:45, 2 March 2010 (UTC) Template:talkarchive links "current talk page" to User talk:Username/Archives. Is there a way to fix this so that it links to User talk:Username? ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 01:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Cyber Nations Wiki pages I noticed that there are several pages in Category:Cyber Nations Wiki administration that are not used and/or have no/little content and/or are not linked to. Cyber Nations Wiki:Searching, Cyber Nations Wiki:Tutorials, CyberNations:AfD, Cyber Nations Wiki:Ideas, Cyber Nations Wiki:News, Cyber Nations Wiki:Requests for expansion (doesn't link to Category:Articles to be expanded or anything), Cyber Nations Wiki:Clear Your Cache, Template:Hello, etc. Most of them were made by Whisperer or Mason. I was wondering if there are plans to use those or anything. Also, the pages are categorized in Category:Cyber Nations Wiki administration inconsistently. Should they use or no? ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 20:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Editing toolbar Is it possible for you to add things to the editing toolbar, or do you have to update something or other? It would be really handy to have a button that inserts a basic wikitable, to avoid typing it out, as shown . And I'm sure there are some other useful things that could be added. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 01:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sig I figured there would be, I wanted to see if I could do it with what I knew / just learned. Wouldn't work because the custom sig box wouldn't take line breaks (unless there's a way to put those in some other way). Sure, make a new section in my sandbox to show me the right way to do it. My sig will be highly variable until (if) I'm as experienced and knowledgeable as you are, but for now I just wanted to put some color in it. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 02:02, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks. Can you explain to me what subst: does? And blah, the custom signature box still won't let me put that in for some reason, it cuts off at the beginning of the time cell. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 02:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah. Thank you very much! Ah dang, preview tells me it's putting a line break before the sig, how can that be fixed? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 02:49, March 4, 2010 Re: Edit Not quite. What I want to do is be able to edit a specific portion of a page, such as the section of my userpage that has the collapsibles, and only that section, just to make it easier to quickly add something in there. Is that only possible with headings? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:40, March 4, 2010 :I couldn't get the first way to work, but subpages seem to work nicely. I didn't want to do that at first because I wanted to keep everything organized on one page, but this adds a new kind of organization I suppose :P. Thanks :D Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 23:07, March 4, 2010 Since you so kindly blocked me from editing "Moscow".. Since you so kindly blocked me from editing "Moscow" you may now add to Categories: on Moscow, 'Russian Federaiton' and 'Cities of the Russian Federation' --HIMNikolay (talk • ) 22:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) TOC, etc Thank you! I had no idea there was a whole set of code just for table of contents stuff :P Is there a page that lists all code you can use or anything? I haven't explored deeply into the help pages yet. Btw, where did you find TDO's sanction date? Oh and would there be a way to, say, have my sig split into two rows (with the time being the second row) in the event it is moved to the next line due to lack of space, as it (was, until I typed more) here? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 19:32, March 5, 2010 :Testing fix of sig category. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 19:45, March 5, 2010 :Thanks. Would it be possible for the two parts to be together, like they start at the same horizontal point, instead of the first part being at the end of the line and the second part being at the start of the next line? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 22:34, March 5, 2010 Status Is it possible to include the status thing in the first line of text in my userpage so that the status thing is included in the centering instead of colliding with the words? Or is it possible to position the status thing higher, in the blank space? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 03:28, March 6, 2010 :Looks good, thanks. But could you make the text stand out a little more? It's not very prominent this way. Also, would it be possible to make the text link to editing the status? Otherwise I'll forget to change it when I leave for the night (I have it open in a separate window so I don't forget and I probably wouldn't remember to do so if there wasn't an easy way to get to it). Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 03:51, March 6, 2010 ::Great, thanks :D. But now the tag isn't working properly (it's just text on the page), but everything is still centered and all the center tags after that are text also. I hate when it does that >_<. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 04:01, March 6, 2010 Longbowe Redirect Ok, so I could have sworn I set up a redirect from Longbowe to User:Longbowe a couple times now but it keeps disappearing. Any reason why, that you know of? Longbowe (talk • ) 03:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) -Hmm, I set it up the same way you did. Oh well, as long as it works. Thanks. Longbowe (talk • ) 04:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Uploading a File I was uploading my file Financial_Sector.jpg. I discovered I had uploaded the wrong one and tried to upload it again, only to find I repeated the same mistake. I went in to change it and I am certain I chose the right picture but my photo did not change. What do I do? --Princess Victoria (talk • ) 22:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Former Government of the Order of the Paradox The correct spelling of "The Order of the Paradox" includes the first T being capitalized. "the Order of the Paradox" is incorrect. Longbowe (talk • ) 01:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) "The Order of the Paradox" is a proper noun and it should be reflected as such. The alliance is not called "Order of the Paradox", therefore the decapitalization (I just made up that word) of the first "The" is completely improper. Similarly, the title of is "Grand Master of The Order" not "of the Order". Imposing grammatical restraints to phrases which they don't apply is crazy and annoying. Longbowe (talk • ) 01:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) From the wikipedia Manual of Style: "Names of institutions (the University of Sydney; George Brown College) are proper nouns and require capitals. The word the at the start of a title is usually uncapitalized, but the institution's own usage should be followed (a degree from the University of Sydney; but football players at The Ohio State University)." Longbowe (talk • ) 01:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I would love to see where in the CN Wikia Manual of Style it says this, alas it isn't in there. By default I would refer to the wikipedia Manual of Style, as you said this wikia's is based off of it, and find that my usage is correct. Longbowe (talk • ) 01:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yet you continue to threaten me with administrative action listed under Vandalism by citing the Manual of Style which does not rule on this subject. The proper title of the alliance is "The Order of the Paradox". Period. Just because others have sat by and not voiced their complaints about the illogical naming rules that the staff is imposing does not mean there is a clear consensus. The Order Of Light should not have had to change their page, and neither should TDO or the others. It's the name of their institution and therefore a proper noun. Longbowe (talk • ) 01:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The Charter of The Order clearly sets the correct precedence and mandates the capitalization of the name of the alliance as follows: "We, the sovereign nations of The Order of the Paradox (TOP), in order to further the interests of brotherhood, cooperation, and strength, do join and establish this Charter for The Order of the Paradox. With full acknowledgment of the separation of national and international responsibilities, this body shall promote peaceful relations, common defense, and commerce amongst its members." "The Order of the Paradox" should then, without doubt, should include the capitalization of the first "The" in every context. Just as "The Gallup Organization" shall always be referenced with a capital T or simply as Gallup. This imposition of improper grammar is silly and unjustified. Your continuing threats of warning are doing nothing to help your argument as you will notice I have stopped editing that until this conversation is finished. Also, you should really fix the "Manual of Style" page to meet the standards set in the "Manual of Style". Right now it just looks bad. Longbowe (talk • ) 02:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Until such time as the CN Wikia staff has decided whether to conform to wikipedia standards or continue to stick by the current guidelines, can we compromise by leaving the page title "Former Government of the Order of the Paradox" but changing the link to TOP's wiki page to "The Order of the Paradox"? Longbowe (talk • ) 02:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Math? Is there a way to perform mathematical calculations (mainly addition, subtraction, multiplication, division) on the wiki? Relatedly, how do you make calculate the ranking percentages? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 01:24, March 8, 2010 :Here's the code uses to calculate percentages for casualty ranks: }|R}}/ |R}})*100}}||( }|R}}/ |R}})*100) round 2}}%)}}. I have no idea what iferror and expr does, but I'm assuming that formatnum turns the number into something a calculator can understand, while the rest is similar to how programs calculate stuff (/ is probably for division, while * is probably for multiplication). So this code would make the infobox divide casualtyrank by , then multiply the answer by 100 and add a % symbol at the end. Pikachurin Talk • 01:54, 8 March 2010 (UTC) ::Pretty much. expr tells it to start performing the math function. iferror determines if it can do a math function at all (that is, if the user has entered a valid integer). If it can't, it displays nothing (see the double pipe in the middle). If it can, it performs the function and displays the percent. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:81, Octidi, 18 Ventôse CCXVIII :::I'm having trouble, as usual :/ Does #expr not allow use of the "/" character or something? That seems to be causing errors. If so, how do I get around that? I guess User:Bobogoobo/edits isn't necessary then, as I can use }} but without the /. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 03:04, March 8, 2010 ::::Okay, but since using User:Bobogoobo/edits isn't working either, is there any way to use my current number of edits with #expr? Here's the current code I have, so you can see what I'm doing wrong (pipes in between exprs are for organization on my user page). }}|R}} div |R}} round 5}} edits per day | }}|R}} div |R}} * 100 round 5}}% of all edits | * 100 round 5}}% of active users Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 03:17, March 8, 2010 Time templates Is there a template that can calculate the number of days between two given dates, similar to ? If not, would it be possible to make one? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 02:34, March 9, 2010 :Thanks. Why is necessary then if its function is included in ? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 02:51, March 9, 2010 Bobogoobo contents Would it be possible for you to make it so I can put a parameter with to make it collapsed or not? I'm changing my page a bit and until I can think of something else to put on it I will have a lot of white space next to the infobox, so I might as well try to fill it with the contents. So, being able to do something like and would be awesome. I haven't done enough research yet to be able to do stuff like that in templates by myself :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 03:02, March 9, 2010 :* Bobogoobo puts his brain back in * Why yes I could. >_< Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 03:22, March 9, 2010 OCD question #579 Would it be possible to number the entries in or is that one of those mediawiki things that can't be changed? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 04:20, March 9, 2010 Template:Leftists Any particular reason why doesn't add the pages onto which it is transcluded to Category:Leftism? The number of pages on which it is transcluded is equal to the number of pages to which the template contains links. (Sorry about that sentence, I went overboard on the prepositions :P.) I think that would eliminate some work (after the initial removing of the ensuing double category tags from those pages, which I'll do if you want). Also, I don't think the at the beginning is necessary, as it adds unnecessary white space, where a or two would suffice. Don't want to change it myself in case those things are that way on purpose. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 05:04, March 10, 2010 :Ah, okay. Sorry, I didn't research enough, I now see that all templates like that start with clear. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 05:16, March 10, 2010 (Proudly spamming MvP's talk page since 12/2009 - consecutive messages: nine) Bar boxes Bar boxes and expr are my new obsessions :P I made a new box for myself that copies the NS strength ratios chart in CN, and it took me an hour so I didn't feel like fooling around with it more (I just typo'd the last five words of that sentence all at once, I guess I'm really out of it :P). I was wondering if there would be a way to display the numerical value of each NS component next to its percentage (I suppose I could put it in the caption, if that would work, but incorporating it into the table looks nicer). Also, is there a way to center the bar boxes? Without some more complicated formatting, center tags don't work correctly. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 22:43, March 10, 2010 (Combo x10) :I'd like to show both the percent and the number. And bar percent seems easier to use because you don't have to get the length of each thing exactly right. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 03:01, March 11, 2010 (Combo x11) ::Thanks :D. I guess I don't quite understand what "value label" means. And sometimes I get lost in all that code so I needed to leave myself notes :P. Now two more questions have popped themselves into my head while I was doing that. Is there a way to make, for example, the NS values on my NS chart stand out more? As it is, they kind of merge with the percents if I don't look too closely. And using font color codes made them disappear instead of changing color, so I couldn't think of a way to get around that. Secondly, I stopped a would-be question in its tracks by finding padleft and padright. However, I can't get them to work on decimals, and my OCD demands that the columns (percents, NS values, etc) all be lined up, so I had to add zeroes manually. Is there a way to get padleft and padright to work with decimals? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 04:38, March 11, 2010 :::Thanks, I forgot about the color template. Interesting how you have to trick the wiki like that. How does that work, anyway? The same effect and the same code just in a different format. Oh well, I'm done for the day. Back tomorrow for more fun :P Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 05:04, March 11, 2010 (Combo x13) ::::For future reference, I discovered the problem while playing with #pad. They count the decimal as a number so you have to pad to one more than the number of numbers you want to show up. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 19:37, March 12, 2010 Foreign Relations section Hey MvP, Why did you use "he" in this sentence... ...instead of "Großgermania" or "the Imperial Government of Großgermania"? Just wondering. Pikachurin Talk • 16:39, 13 March 2010 (UTC) : You're welcome. :) Pikachurin Talk • 19:27, 13 March 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks! You're welcome. :) Pikachurin Talk • 18:49, 17 March 2010 (UTC)